Tamian
' Tamian' are a race that live in the kingdom of Sunsgrove, sharing it with the Lutren.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11 The Tamian have a special relationship with the forest, especially the trees.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 14: Alex's Commentary Their capital city is Terria.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary History Before the Treaty of Cenolau, the Tamian were a close-knit community that looked down upon the scattered Lutren, seeing them as inferior,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary because they were land-bound creaturesIntermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary and desired their land.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary By the Second Era, the Tamian and the Lutren kept to themselves, staying in their territory and not interacting.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary But that changed when the Polcan arrived on the western coastsBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary during the warBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21- Alex's Comment: January 29, 2014, 2:08 pm in 2E:98.Intermission: Week 2- Alex's Commentary The Lutren and the Tamian put aside their differences to defend themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary The Tamian still largely kept to themselves after Sunsgrove was formed.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12- Rachel’s Comment:September 14, 2013, 2:01 pm A few years after Sunsgrove was united, but before the Ermehn were driven out of Aisling and before the Treaty of Cenolau was created, the Canid came to Sunsgrove for help, claiming the Ermehn intended to invade their land. Sunsgrove believed the Canid and helped them fight the Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12 Currently, the Tamian and the Lutren are the only known races to have formed a lasting alliance or to share a kingdom.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary Geographic Distribution Because of the closeness of the two races, many Tamian can be seen in Lutra.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Comment: September 4, 2012 at 8:19 AM Some Tamian live in Nessa,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary enough to warrant a local ambassador to look out for their interests.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44- Rachel's Commentary Culture The Tamian live their daily life and define their military strategy by the Tenets of Tesque, their martial art.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 31- Alex's Commentary Most Tamian can be described as workaholics and remain active for as long as the sun is in the sky or longer,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 15- Alex's Commentary and the vast majority of Tamian spend their entire lives in the Western Deep.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Alex's Commentary The oak leaf is the symbol of the Tamian- not just as a political icon, but also as a cultural unifier. All Tamian, even those who aren't patriotic, can wear it comfortably. It is seen in many places through Terria.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 15 Because they need their tails in their natural environment, Tamian avoid tail ornamentation like rings.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12- Rachel’s Comment: September 14, 2013, 11:48 pm Painting is a form of Tamian art.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5- Alex's Commentary Architecture The workaholic Tamian, who are comfortable sleeping in hammocks or on the treetops, have little need for a house. The idea of lounging about at home is foreign to them, and the Tamian have a very loose idea of ownership.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 15 The closest thing that the average Tamian has to a home is a network of communal hammocks that lie toward the edges of the city.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 14 What houses do exist in Terria are reserved for the nobility, with the structures passed down from generation to generation. Even then, the health of the trees is kept in mind. As such, the homes are only partially carved into the trees, with structural supports, balconies and walkways that stick out from the side of the tree giving more room for the occupant.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 14 It is common to see plaques inscribed with The Tenets hanging on the walls. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 31- Alex's Commentary High-class Tamian citizens have more visitors from outside Terria, so their homes are usually bigger than the average house and built on the ground. One such example is the throne room. It is a two-storied structure, with the top floor used as the King's living space and the bottom floor serving as a place for audiences with the King.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 16- Rachel's Comment; June 25, 2012 at 2:10 PM Currency The Tamian use high quality amber drops as currency.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 3 They harvest the sap from special trees and then grade it by quality.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 3- Alex's Commentary The highest quality amberSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 3 is shaped into uniform pieces by master craftsmen, whose families have specialized in this craft for generations.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 3- Alex's Commentary The next grade of amber is turned into jewelry.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 3 In Nessa's marketplace, a discounted amber pendent is worth three hundred silvers.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 4 'Etiquette' Tamian have a variety of bows they use for different situations, from a simple head bow to an elaborate gesture designed to show trust in the one the Tamian is respecting. This complex position, formally called a “proper bow”, was developed to help the land-bound races feel more secure when meeting with the Tamian because of their ability to execute surprise attacks.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Commentary Contorting into the awkward position of the proper bow removed the advantage the Tamian had over those landbound races and set a positive tone of trust.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Commentary Despite this, the Tamian know the quickest ways out of the bow should they put their trust in the wrong individual.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Comment; February 10, 2014, 5:18 pm Food The Tamian rely on the plants of the Western Deep for their food.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 24- Alex's Commentary Commonly seen in establishments around Terria are beverages made from fermented grains and berries, breads packed with seeds or sweetened with sap, and fresh vegetables, which may be served by themselves or in vegetable soups.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Alex's Commentary Noodles can be made from local starches such as buckwheat. Such noodle dishes often have vegetables diced up in them for extra flavor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45- Alex's Commentary The Tamian excel at finding uses for normally inedible ingredients like danberry, which is fermented into wine. Danberry wine, nut and fruit bread, and treesap candy in particular are foods unique to the Tamian culture.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 24- Alex's Commentary In winter time, spruce beer is a specialty of the Tamian.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45- Alex's Commentary In general, Tamian cannot digest meat. However, a few Tamian may eat some fish.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 24- Rachel's Comment; August 20, 2012 at 4:14 PM Music The Tamian like flutes, whistles, and simple string instruments like the fiddle, the last of which is a Lutren influence.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39- Alex's Comment; December 9, 2012 at 10:43 PM Religion Tamian believe in a pantheon of gods, and that their entire civilization was founded by the God-king Tesque, whose exploits include driving back Treewalkers with his bare hands. Sermons about his brave deeds are still told in Terria today from stone daises that the citizens gather around.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary Some Tamian believe that these arboreal origins make them superior to the other races in the Four Kingdoms.Intermission: Week 3- Rachel's Comment: June 22, 2013, 11:47 am The Western Deep is considered holy ground,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 14- Alex's Commentary because that is where Tesque landed when he fell from the heavens.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary The Tamian believe that the trees are gateways to the heavens if one should climb all the way to the top.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary Killing one of the giant trees is a crime as serious as killing a fellow Tamian,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 14: Alex's Commentary and cursing the trees is akin to cursing Tesque himself.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 67-Alex’s Commentary They believe that loved ones who die watch over the living from the highest trees of the Western Deep.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 11- Alex's Comment; September 13, 2012 at 7:23 PM The Tamian have a myth of a people with tree-like ears, but no such creature has ever been documented anywhere in the Four Kingdoms. According to Gairian scholars, the myth of a part-tree creature is a concept unique to the Tamian.Intermission: Week 3- Rachel's Comment: June 22, 2013, 11:47 am Language Tamian will swear by Tesque is surprised.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter Two, Page 61- Alex’s Commentary The idiom 'a Tamian without a tree' is used to refer to someone who is out of their comfort zone.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter One, Page 45- Alex’s Commentary 'Script' The Tamian writing system forms syllable with certain sounds instead of replacing letters. It takes inspiration from visual appearance of trees and branches- early scholars considered it a worthy display of reverence for Tesque.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 56- Alex’s Commentary File:Tamian_Writing.png File:Tamian Script Translation.png Military Most Tamian warriors wield a bow and arrow and a sword.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 35- Alex' Commentary Tamian military strategy is exemplified in the Tenets of Tesque.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 31- Alex's Commentary Scouts Scouts serve as steadfast watchmen over the untamed Western Deep, away from any thick fighting.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Title Page- Rachel's Commentary However, the work of a scout is still dangerous, because of the carnivorous Treewalkers that inhabit the Western Deep.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary Platoons of scouts regularly patrol the Western Deep to prevent the Treewalkers from getting too close to Terria,Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary and their members are familiar with how to handle sentry duty.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter 2, Page 5- Rachel's Comment: July 27, 2013, 12:33 am Despite the dangerous nature of their work, the scouts receive little recognition.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Title Page- Rachel's Commentary Scouts tend to be quiet and solitary by nature.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 24- Alex's Commentary Tamian scouts keep their uniforms simple to allow safer and quicker navigation of the trees. Tamian scouts carry a lightweight Treewalker Blade, which can kill a treewalker with one blow.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 7- Alex's Commentary; Rachel's Tamian designs The scouts have several tactics they use against enemies. Their primary weapons are misdirection and confusion, and have been known to lead foes into the lair of a treewalker. They may also knock an enemy from a high branch.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 35- Alex's Commentary Royal Guard While little has been said about the Royal Guard itself, the Captain of the Royal Guard has many responsibilities. It is a merit-based position.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Rachel's Comment; December 29, 2012 at 3:29 am Many expectations are put upon the captain, who must be the ideal Tamian warrior- a superior tactician, agile and fearless. The captain must also be acquainted with Tamian Law and a Master of Tesque, as well as being of noble blood, which means having worked under the royal family for the past few generations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary The Captaincy is a prestigious position that earns respect from all of the Seven Races. The Captaincy involves direct interaction with the other kingdoms in the world, and it is an enviable post for adventurous Tamian who desire the chance to leave the Western Deep.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Alex's Commentary As for duties, the captain must uphold the law of Terria,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary and mediate the minor disputes of the Tamian nobility. To the King, the captain serves as an adviser Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 6- Alex's Commentary on the matter of security and oversees the defense of the royal family. If necessary, the captain is expected to give his life to save the King's.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 10- Alex's Commentary Politics The Tamian have ambassadors in Nessa to represent both Terrian interests and the Tamian who live in Nessa.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44- Rachel's Commentary Gair and Aisling at the local Sunsgrovian Embassies.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17- Alex's Commentary The Tamian are in an alliance with the Lutren and share the kingdom of Sunsgrove.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11 Sunsgrove itself is allied with the Canid of Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 If the Canid are attacked, Sunsgrove must send aid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21 Notable Tamian * King Dabheid * Caldus * Captain Quinlan * Ambassador Rowan * Ambassador Janik * Scout Captain Crim Gallery File:Tamian_Scout.jpeg|A Tamian scout takes aim at a Treewalker. File:Tamian_Scroll.jpeg|The Tamian according to a Felis text. Trivia * The Tamian are based on red squirrels, and their name comes from the genus of the American Red Squirrel (Tamiasciurus).Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Comment; February 11, 2012 at 9:52 AM * The friendship of the Lutren and the Tamian are a "direct homage" to Brian Jacques' Redwall series, where the otters and the squirrels are close allies.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary References Category:Species Category:Tamian